Napier Sabre
The Napier Sabre was a British H-24-cylinder, liquid cooled, sleeve valve, piston aero engine, designed by Major Frank Halford and built by Napier & Son during WWII. The engine evolved to become one of the most powerful inline piston aircraft engines in the world developing from 2,200 horsepower (1,640 kW) in its earlier versions to in late-model prototypes . The first operational aircraft to be powered by the Sabre were the Hawker Typhoon and Hawker Tempest; however, the first aircraft powered by the Sabre was the Napier-Heston Racer, which was designed to capture the world speed record . Other aircraft using the Sabre were the Martin-Baker MB 3 prototype and one of the Hawker Fury prototypes. Later it became used in the early production of the Blackburn Firebrand. The rapid conversion to jet engines after the war led to the quick demise of the Sabre, because Napier also turned to developing jet engines. Design and development Prior to the Sabre, Napier had been working on large aero engines for some time. Their most famous was the Lion, which had been a very successful engine between the World Wars and, in modified form, powered several of the Supermarine Schneider Trophy competitors in 1923 and 1927, as well as several land speed record cars. By the late 1920s the Lion was no longer competitive, and work started on replacements. Napier followed the Lion with two new H-block designs: the H-16 (Rapier) and the H-24 (Dagger). The H-block has a compact layout, consisting of two horizontally opposed inline engines lying one atop or beside another. Since the cylinders are opposed, the motion in one is balanced by the motion on the opposing side, leading to smooth running. In these new designs, Napier chose to use air cooling; in service, the rear cylinders proved to be impossible to cool properly, leading to terrible reliability problems. Genesis which crashed during early flight tests.]] During the 1930s, designers were looking to future engine developments; for example, studies showed the need for engines capable of developing one horsepower per cubic inch of displacement (about 45 kW/L). This specific power output was needed to power aircraft big enough to carry large fuel loads for long-range. It was clear that this sort of performance would not be easy to achieve. A typical large engine of the era, the Pratt & Whitney R-1830 Twin Wasp, developed about 1,200 hp (895 kW) from 1,820 in³ (30 L), so an advance of some 50% would be needed. This called for radical changes, and while many companies tried to build such an engine, none was successful. In 1927, Harry Ricardo published a seminal study on the concept of the sleeve valve engine. In it, he stated traditional poppet valve engines would likely have a hard time producing much beyond 1,500 hp (1,100 kW), a figure many companies were eyeing for next generation engines. In order to pass this limit, the sleeve valve would have to be used in order to increase volumetric efficiency, as well as decrease the engine's sensitivity to detonation prevalent with the poorer quality fuels in use at the time. Halford's office was next to Ricardo's in London, and while Ricardo started work with Bristol Engines on a whole line of sleeve-valve designs, Halford started work with Napier, using the Dagger as the basis of what would become the most powerful engine in the world. The H-block layout's inherent balance, and the Sabre's relatively short stroke, allowed it to run at higher rpm to deliver more power from a smaller displacement, provided good volumetric efficiency could be maintained (better breathing), which sleeve valves could do. Another important effect of increasing the number of cylinders is that the piston area increases (for a given capacity and bore/stroke ratio) and this also aids higher power. Napier first decided to develop a large 24 cylinder, liquid cooled engine, capable of producing at least 2,000 hp (1,491 kW) in late 1935. Although the company continued with the opposed 'H' layout of the Dagger the new design positioned the cylinder blocks horizontally and was to use sleeve valves.C Sheffield 23 March 1944. "2,200 h.p. Napier Sabre " Flight, p. 309. www.flightglobal.com. Retrieved: 9 November 2009. All of the accessories were grouped accessibly above and below the cylinder blocks, rather than being at the front and rear of the engine as in most contemporary designs. The first Sabre engines were ready for testing in January 1938, although they were limited to 1,350 hp (1,000 kW). By March they were already passing tests at 2,050 hp (1,500 kW), and by June 1940 when the Sabre passed the Air Ministry 100-hour type-test, the first production-ready versions were delivering 2,200 hp (1,640 kW) from their 2,238 in³ (37 L). By the end of the year, they were producing 2,400 hp (1,800 kW). To put this in perspective, the contemporary 1940 Rolls-Royce Merlin II was generating just over 1,000 hp (750 kW). Production was the first operational Sabre powered aircraft, entering service with the RAF in mid-1941. Problems with both the Sabre engine and the airframe nearly led to the Typhoon's premature withdrawal from service.]] Problems started to arise as soon as production started in volume. Up to then the prototype engines had been hand-assembled by Napier craftsmen and it proved to be difficult to adapt it to assembly line production techniques. In particular, the sleeves often failed, leading to seized cylinders.Flight 1945, p.550. It was just such a failure that caused the loss of the sole prototype Martin-Baker MB 3.Aeroplane 2010, pp. 65-66. After testing some 18 different materials and manufacturing techniques a process of nitriding and lapping the sleeves helped resolve the problem. Quality control also proved to be a serious problem. Engines were often delivered with improperly cleaned castings, broken piston rings, and machine cuttings left inside the engine.Napier Sabre Retrieved on 17 July 2009. Mechanics were constantly overworked trying to keep Sabres running, and during cold weather they had to run them every two hours during the night so that the engine oil would not congeal and prevent the engine starting the next day. These problems took too long to straighten out, and for many the engine started to attain a bad reputation. To make matters worse, mechanics and pilots unfamiliar with the very different nature of this engine tended to blame the Sabre for problems which were caused by incorrect handling. This was all exacerbated by the representatives of the competing Rolls-Royce company, who had their own agenda. Rolls-Royce eventually built their own interpretation called the Eagle. Napier did not seem to be particularly interested in solving these sorts of problems, however, and instead continued to tinker with the design for better performance. In 1942 they started a series of projects to improve altitude performance with the addition of a three-speed, two-stage supercharger, but at this point the basic engine was still not running reliably. In December 1942 the company was purchased by English Electric, who immediately ended the supercharger project and focused the entire company on the production problems. The situation quickly improved. By 1944, the Sabre V was delivering 2,400 hp (1,800 kW) consistently, and the reputation of the engine started to improve. This was the last version to see service, however, seeing service on the Hawker Typhoon and its derivative, the Tempest. Without the advanced supercharger, the engine's performance over fell off rapidly, and pilots flying Sabre-powered aircraft were generally instructed to enter fights only below this altitude. At low altitude, both planes were formidable, the Typhoon easily outpacing its German counterpart, the Focke-Wulf Fw 190. With the destruction of the Luftwaffe during early 1944, Typhoons were increasingly used as fighter-bombers, notably by the RAF's Second TAF. The Tempest became the principal destroyer of the infamous V1 flying bomb (Fieseler Fi 103), being the fastest of all the Allied fighters at low level; subsequently it was responsible for the destruction of 20 Messerschmitt Me 262 jet aircraft, and was considered the most feared Allied aircraft by its German pilots. Development continued, and the later Sabre VII delivered 3,500 hp (2,600 kW) with a new supercharger; the final test examples delivered 5,500 hp (4.100 kW) at 45 lb/in2 boost. By the end of the war there were several engines in the same power class; the Pratt & Whitney R-4360 Wasp Major initially produced 3,000 hp (2,280 kW) and later 3,500 hp (2,600 kW), but required almost twice the displacement to do so, 4,360 in³ (71 L). Variants Note:' ;Sabre I (E.107) :(1939) 2,000 horsepower (1,490 kW). ;Sabre II :(1940) 2,300 horsepower (1,715 kW). Experimental 0.332:1 propeller reduction gear ratio. ;Sabre II (production variant) :2,200 horsepower (1,640 kW). Reduction gear ratio 0.274:1: mainly used in early Hawker Typhoons.Sheffield March 1944, p. 310. ;Sabre IIA :2,235 horsepower (1,665 kW). Revised ignition system: maximum boost +9 lbs.Air Ministry 1943, pp. 24, 25. ;Sabre IIB :2,400 horsepower (1,790 kW). Four choke S.U. carburettor: Mainly used in Hawker Tempest V.Flight 1945, p. 551. ;Sabre IIC :2,065 horsepower (1,540 kW). Similar to Mk VII. ;Sabre III :2,250 horsepower (1,680 kW). Similar to Mk IIA, tailored for the Blackburn Firebrand: 25 manufactured and installed. ;Sabre IV :2,240 horsepower (1,670 kW). As Mk VA with Hobson fuel injection: preliminary flight development engine for Sabre V series. Used in Hawker Tempest I.Mason 1991, p. 331. ;Sabre V :2,600 horsepower (1,940 kW). Developed MK II, redesigned supercharger with increased boost, redesigned induction system. ;Sabre VA :2,600 horsepower (1,940 kW). Mk V with Hobson-R.A.E fuel injection, single-lever throttle and propeller control: used in Hawker Tempest VI. ;Sabre VI :2,310 horsepower (1,720 kW). Mk VA with Rotol cooling fan: used in 2 Hawker Tempest Vs modified to use Napier designed annular radiators; also in experimental Vickers Warwick V.Flight 1946, p. 91. ;Sabre VII :3,055 horsepower (2,278 kW). Mk VA strengthened to withstand high powers produced using Water/Methanol injection. Larger supercharger impeller.Flight 1945, p. 552. ;Sabre VIII :3,000 horsepower (2,240 kW). Intended for Hawker Fury; tested in the Folland Fo.108. ;Sabre E.118 :(1941) Three-speed, two-stage supercharger, contra-rotating propeller; test flown in Fo.108. ;Sabre E.122 :(1946) 3,500 horsepower. Intended for Napier 500mph tailless fighter Applications The engine has been used in multiple aircraft, including the two widely deployed fighters.Application lists from Lumsden Applications - widely deployed *Hawker Tempest *Hawker Typhoon Applications - limited production and prototypes *Blackburn Firebrand, only in 21 early production aircraft *Fairey Battle, testbed *Folland Fo.108, testbed *Hawker Fury, prototype *Martin-Baker MB 3, prototype *Napier-Heston Racer, prototype *Vickers Warwick, prototype Restoration project and engines on display Napier Sabre engine under restoration: * National Aeronautics Museum Argentina, one Sabre on restoration project *Canadian Aviation Heritage Centre, Macdonald Campus, McGill University, Montréal.CAHC "Workshop One" Retrieved: 21 November 2009. Preserved Napier Sabre engines on public display: *London Science Museum *Royal Air Force Museum London *Solent Sky Sectioned Napier Sabre engines on public display: *Imperial War Museum, Duxford *Birmingham Museum of Science and Industry *Cambridge University Engineering Department *RNZAF Museum, Wigram Specifications (Sabre VA) Gallery See also References Footnotes Notes Bibliography * Air Ministry. ''Pilot's Notes for Typhoon Marks IA and IB; Sabre II or IIA engine (2nd edition). London: Crecy Publications, 2004. ISBN 0-85979-033-9 *"A Real Contender (article and images) " Aeroplane No. 452, Volume 38, Number 12, December 2010. * Lumsden, Alec. British Piston Engines and their Aircraft. Marlborough, Wiltshire: Airlife Publishing, 2003. ISBN 1-85310-294-6. * Mason, Francis K. Hawker Aircraft Since 1920 (3rd revised edition). London, UK: Putnam, 1991. ISBN 0-85177-839-9. * Sheffield, F C. "2,200 h.p. Napier Sabre (article and images)." Flight and The Aircraft Engineer No. 1829, Volume XLV, 13 January 1944. * Sheffield, F C. "Napier Sabre II (article and images)." Flight and The Aircraft Engineer No. 1839, Volume XLV, 23 March 1944. * "Napier Sabre VII (article and images)." Flight and The Aircraft Engineer No. 1926, Volume XLVIII, 22 November 1945. * "A Co-operative Challenger (article and images on Heston Racer)." Flight and The Aircraft Engineer No. 1790, Volume XLIII, 15 April 1943. * "Napier Flight Development (article and images on Napier's test and development centre)." Flight and The Aircraft Engineer No. 1961, Volume L, 25 July 1946. Further reading * ISBN 0-517-67964-7 (1989 copy by Crescent Books, NY.) * Clostermann, Pierre: The Big Show. London, UK: Chatto & Windus Ltd in association with William Heinemann Ltd., 1953. ISBN 0-297-84619-1 (2004 edition). * Napier Power Heritage Trust site * Setright, L. J. K.: The Power to Fly: The Development of the Piston Engine in Aviation. Allen & Unwin, 1971. ISBN 0-04-338041-7. * The Hawker Tempest Page: Napier Sabre * White, Graham: Allied Aircraft Piston Engines of World War II. Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE), 1995. ISBN 1-56091-655-9. External links *Cutaway illustration of a Napier Sabre drawn by Max Millar (uncredited) and coloured in by Makoto Oiuchi *The Sabre-powered Napier-Heston Racer *The Hawker Tempest Page *The Greatest Engines of All Time *[http://www.flightglobal.com/pdfarchive/view/1946/1946%20-%201973.html NAPIER SABRE 3000 B.H.P] A 1946 Flight advertisement for the Sabre engine Sabre Category:Sleeve valve engines Category:Boxer engines Category:Aircraft piston engines 1930-1939